Easily Amused
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Rated M for SLASH of the Bucky/Steve Persuasion SUMMARY: Bucky is far too amused by Captain America merchandise.


**Warnings**: post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, use of endearments, domesticity, fellatio, fingering, barebacking, bottom!Steve

* * *

It started with a keychain.

He'd been looking for the key to his bike for twenty minutes before finally giving in and asking Bucky. "Have you seen the key to my motorbike?"

"Thought you said I could borrow it?" answered Bucky, looking at Steve over the top of his book.

"Well yeah, but you don't need it now, right?" Bucky didn't answer for nearly a minute and Steve crossed his arms over his chest, tempted to tap his foot, but then Bucky smirked.

"Nah, here," said Bucky, tipping his book onto his chest and digging in the pocket of his cargo pants, key pressed between the knuckle of his forefinger and the tip of his thumb.

Steve nodded and reached for it, frowning when Bucky wouldn't let it go. "C'mon, Buck, Sam wants me to meet him at 1:30 and I'm already running late so quit scr-" Bucky let go of the key and his eyes narrowed. Dangling from the end of his keys was a new metal keychain. He shook his head at Bucky and rubbed his thumb over the star on the miniature of his shield. "You're an idiot."

"I'm the best and you know it, punk," laughed Bucky, grin pulling at his mouth as he crossed his arms behind his head on the armrest.

"You like to think so," muttered Steve, leaning over Bucky and pressing a kiss to the bridge of his nose, delighted when Bucky groaned and wrinkled his brow. "You're sure you don't want to go?"

"There is no way in hell I have any interest in watching the goddamn _Air Force Band_ perform."

Steve laughed, "I thought you didn't participate in service grudges, Barnes."

"Fuckin' airmen," grumbled Bucky, but Steve didn't miss the slight upward curl of his mouth. "Go. Have fun with the birdman," he said, picking up his book again and waving off Steve.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," said Steve affectionately, pressing another kiss to Bucky's forehead and carding his fingers through Bucky's hair. "We'll go to that burrito place you like when I get back?"

"Only if you spring for guac and chips, too," said Bucky, grinning when Steve nodded.

"You bet."

"Good. Now get your ass out of here before Sam calls to yell at me for keepin' ya'."

Steve petted Bucky's hair once more before dropping his keys in his jacket pocket and heading out to meet Sam.

* * *

It was long enough after the keychain that Steve really didn't think anything of it.

He usually got up before Bucky, liked to have some time to himself before Bucky found him and wrapped him in his arms in the middle of their kitchen. So Steve was a little confused when he woke to a knock on the jamb of their bedroom, Bucky silhouetted with a mug of coffee in his metal hand and a platter of toast and fried eggs in the other.

"Morning, Captain," he teased, letting Steve sit up before he carefully settled breakfast in Steve's lap.

"Bucky," answered Steve, warily picking up a piece of toast and biting into it. "Did you eat already?"

"What, you ain't gonna share with me?" asked Bucky, sitting on top of the comforter next to Steve. Steve held out the toast for him and he grinned, catching it between his teeth and exchanging it for the mug of coffee.

Steve gratefully took the mug, fingers curled through the handle as he took a gulp of caffeine. Bucky smirked at him around his toast and he cocked an eyebrow. "What did you do to my coffee, Barnes?"

"_Nothing_. Don't be so paranoid," said Bucky, eyes flicking down to the mug before he grinned again.

"What-" Steve's eyes widened as he glanced down at the mug. He'd noticed it wasn't his usual morning mug, but emblazoned across the side was a cartoony rendition of him in his Captain America uniform. His cartoon self had his shield across his left arm while his right touched his temple in a regulation salute, CAPTAIN AMERICA printed beneath in all its red, white, and blue word art glory. He rolled his eyes and took another swallow of his coffee. "You get enjoyment out of the weirdest things, Buck."

"Says the guy who's still drinking out of his own face," said Bucky, reaching across Steve's lap and cutting off a piece of egg.

* * *

He wasn't expecting an ambush.

It was dark in the entryway when he got back to their apartment. He called out Bucky's name, knew he was home because he'd left his boots where he'd kicked them off in front of the door. Steve sighed and nudged them against the wall before removing his own shoes.

He palmed the light switch and screamed.

Bucky laughed, bent over at the waist and hands settled on his knees. "That was _priceless_," he said, straightening and leaning against the Captain America cutout at the end of the entranceway hall.

"You _ass_," huffed Steve, hand over his rapidly beating heart, "that startled the _crap _out of me." He frowned at Bucky, watching him unhook a camera from a tripod offset from the hallway. "You _recorded_ that?!"

"Did you think I _wouldn't_?" asked Bucky, panning up and down the Captain America cutout before spinning the camera to Steve. "So much for your situational awareness."

"There's a lot of stealth to _something that isn't alive_, Bucky," moaned Steve, pushing the camera away when Bucky got close. "Is this what you were doing with Nat all day?" he asked, crossing his arms and standing up straighter.

"They've got the whole team at one of those gimmicky party stores, pal," said Bucky, closing the viewfinder and grinning at Steve.

Steve threw an arm around Bucky's shoulders and rubbed his knuckles into Bucky's skull. "If I find an Iron Man in the shower, I'm gonna murder you."

* * *

Later that week, he and Sam were looking up the details of the Cherry Blossom festival when his laptop dinged with an email alert. His personal email account was the one address programmed to his laptop. Steve used that email address for ordering things off of Amazon and his Netflix account, so he was surprised to see the message was from Bucky. Bucky was getting dressed in their bedroom and he couldn't think of what Bucky couldn't have waited to tell him about in person.

He glanced at Sam and Sam shrugged.

"Guess it was important?" asked Sam, glancing down the hallway to where he knew their shared bedroom was. "See what it is."

Steve nodded and clicked on the notification, eyes widening when Bucky's message took up the whole screen. His face flushed and Sam snorted next to him, hands smacking down on his thighs.

"Man, your boy is _wicked_," said Sam, turning his laughter on Steve, cheeks hurting from how hard he grinned over Steve's blushing face.

"_Sam_, this isn't," he stared at the picture of the vibrator in his inbox, red, blue and silver silicone with a one-touch button the design of his shield.

Sam took his laptop and clicked on the link. "Yours looks like a damn Bomb Pop," he laughed, scrolling through the Avengers themed sex toys on the website, "_Shit_, Steve, look at the _Hulk_!"

Steve's eyes almost bulged out of his head and he lurched over the back of the couch, Bucky's laughter obvious even through their closed bedroom door. "Bucky!"

* * *

After the vibrator incident, Steve was sure Bucky had at least one more plan up his sleeve. He realized that Bucky was poking fun at him, teasing him for how much paraphernalia there was with his icon or even his _face_ on it.

It had been days and nothing further happened. They were supposed to be heading to the theater to watch the latest comedic film, but Bucky was still dressing in the master bathroom.

Steve swallowed the remainder of his morning coffee and went to check on Bucky. When he reached the bathroom, Bucky was brushing his teeth, stood in front of the sink in a tight pair of blue and white striped briefs. He caught Bucky's gaze through the mirror and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm pretty sure we won't be allowed in the theater if you go like that."

Bucky grinned through his foamy mouth and then spat into the sink. He set his toothbrush in the holder and wiped his face with a hand towel. "We've got time, Steve, jeez." Running his fingers through his hair, he grinned at his reflection and then turned around to face Steve, hands planted on the edge of the sink, hips canted toward Steve.

"Bucky, come o-" Steve's focus dropped to Bucky's hips, head tipping back between his shoulders. "_Un_believable," he moaned, Bucky curling his metal fingers with his own and bringing his attention back to his groin. "Where did you even _find_ these," he asked, stepping closer and tracing the circle of his shield covering Bucky's cock.

"Department store," said Bucky, hips hitching as Steve stepped even closer, "three-pack: red, silver, and blue; the other two are in my drawer. How you didn't discover them earlier astounds me; _you_ washed them."

"I get it; ha-ha, look at all the junk your emblem is on, right?"

Bucky nodded and grinned, dragging their hands to press them against the front of his underpants. "I've had my fun."

"Have you?" asked Steve, kneading at the half-hard heat of Bucky's dick.

"Okay, maybe not," said Bucky, smirking and guiding Steve's hand beneath his underwear. He gasped, Steve's fingers tightening around his dick as Steve backed out of the bathroom. "Whoa, whoa, _whoa_," he stuttered, stiltedly following after Steve.

Steve sat on the edge of the bed and planted his hands on Bucky's hips, thumbs sweeping across the waistband of his briefs.

Bucky sighed and curved his metal hand over the crown of Steve's head, tipping his face and leaning down over Steve to kiss him. He caught Steve's top lip between his own, gently dragging his tongue over his skin. Steve parted his lips and he dipped inside, tongues sliding together, Steve's hands tightening over his hips. He pulled back from Steve's mouth and cocked his head, Steve hurriedly shucking out of his zip-up hoodie.

"So I guess we're not going to catch that movie?" asked Steve, working on his jeans as he scooted up the bed.

"I'm thinking no, pal," said Bucky, smirking at Steve and crawling in between Steve's spread legs. He peeled Steve out of his t-shirt and pushed Steve back onto their bed. Steve cupped his cock and shifted his legs further apart, eyebrow cocked as he stroked himself through his underwear. "Is that how it's gonna be?" he asked, leaning back on his heels and watching Steve.

"I hope not," said Steve, reaching out for Bucky's thigh and dragging him closer. Bucky didn't put his hands on him and he let out an annoyed huff of breath. He grabbed Bucky's hips and curled up, pressing biting kisses along the bottom of Bucky's ribs. Sighing, Bucky curled his hands in his hair and held him against his abdomen, muscles fluttering under his attention

He dragged his hands through Steve's hair, fingers curving around Steve's nape as Steve moved his kisses lower. Steve grinned up at him and pressed his mouth around his cock, tongue rubbing over the press of his erection. Bucky let out a stuttered breath, hands tightening around Steve's neck. "_Steve_," he whispered, hips jerking, Steve tracing the shape of the star at the center of the shield.

Steve pulled back, thumb brushing over the wet design. He looked up at Bucky and smirked, leaning in again and letting Bucky watch as he mapped the points of the star with the tip of his tongue.

"_Fuck_, Steve…" moaned Bucky, sliding his hands around Steve's head and palming his jaw, caressing Steve's cheekbones with his thumbs. He rocked his hips against Steve's face, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as Steve let him rub over his lips and across his cheek.

Tucking Bucky's underwear beneath his balls, Steve leant in and took Bucky between his lips, mouth slick and reddened around Bucky's cock. Bucky gasped and he let his eyes fall closed, driving his mouth to the base of Bucky's length, nose pressed into the dark twist of hair at the root.

Thumbs drifting to the dips of Steve's cheeks, Bucky felt how they hollowed as Steve sucked. Steve kept a steady pace and he was happy to let Steve fuck his mouth on his dick. One of Steve's hands dropped from his hip to curl over the front of his briefs, palming his prick with every forward slide of his mouth. "Don't," he said breathily, shivering when Steve whined and curved his hand back over his hip.

Steve glanced up at Bucky and took him as deep as he could, swallowing around the head of Bucky's prick. Bucky groaned and his chin dipped to his chest, gaze hot and focused intently on the tight pout of his mouth. He worked his hands underneath Bucky's underwear and pushed the fabric down Bucky's thighs. One hand cupped the tight fullness of his sac, the other wrapped around the base of Bucky's cock. Focusing the attention of his mouth to the crown, he stroked Bucky's cock, fist a slow, slick slide along his length. He pressed his tongue into the slit, lapping up Bucky's preejaculate.

"Steve, come on," whispered Bucky, pressing his metal thumb against the corner of Steve's mouth. His breath caught in his chest, Steve freeing his mouth to suck his cybernetic fingers between his pretty lips. Steve sucked and slurped his first two fingers, hand still jacking his cock. The metal fingers were thicker than his bio-fingers and two side by side were wider than his dick. He watched, enraptured, as Steve's tongue rubbed over the plating, slick muscle parting the digits in his mouth and sliding over where they joined. "_Christ_, that's it, sweetheart."

He eased his fingers from Steve's mouth and brushed his thumb over Steve's lips. Fingers trailing along Steve's jaw, Bucky dragged the slick metal down the stretch of Steve's neck and over his collarbone, smearing Steve's saliva across one side of Steve's clavicle. Steve let go of his cock and wrapped his fingers around his bionic wrist, receptors indicating the desperate squeeze of Steve's hand.

"_Buck_."

"Yeah, Steve?" asked Bucky, looking down at Steve with hooded eyes and a quirked mouth. He lightly curled his left hand around the side of Steve's throat and squeezed. Steve swallowed under the light pressure and his hips twitched.

Steve looked up at him, gaze heated as he scraped his teeth over his swollen bottom lip. "_Fuck me_," he said, tipping his head back when Bucky tightened his hand around his throat, thumb delicately brushing over his Adam's apple.

"Lie back and spread your legs, punk," groaned Bucky, using his grip around Steve's neck to tip Steve onto his back. He let Steve settle and pulled open the nightstand to grab their bottle of slick. When he turned back to Steve, Steve lay naked and hard in the middle of their bed. His left hand rested on his pec, right hand teasing the skin beneath his navel.

Bucky set aside the lube and threw himself between Steve's legs. He gasped and curled his arms around Bucky, back arching as their mouths met. His hips jerked, cock sliding against the thick heat of Bucky's. Curling his leg around Bucky's waist, he tugged Bucky closer, grinding up against him and moaning into Bucky's open mouth.

"You're gonna make yourself come if you keep this up," murmured Bucky, Steve's abdomen shiny with precome. He pulled back and sat up, right hand dragging down Steve's leg and finding his knee. Steve moaned and tipped his hips as he pushed Steve's leg up and toward his chest, grip tight on the back of Steve's thigh. Grinning, he planted a trail of light kisses down Steve's calf, gaze locked with Steve's as he nipped Steve's ankle. Steve laughed breathlessly and tried to shake free from his hold. He bit down again, tongue sliding over the press of Steve's anklebone.

"Bucky, stop it," laughed Steve, hadn't realized his ankle was so stupidly sensitive. He was sure, though, that Bucky could put his mouth anywhere and elicit the same reaction.

"You don't like it?" asked Bucky, eyes wide and bottom lip jutted out.

"Shuddup." Bucky laughed and bit his ankle again, making Steve moan. He kicked free of Bucky's hand but kept his leg angled up. "Are we going to do something or should I put my clothes back on so we can go see that show?"

"Don't even think about it," growled Bucky, shifting closer and letting Steve rest his calf on his shoulder. He grabbed the lube and squished some over his prosthetic fingers, loving how Steve's eyes went big and his breath caught.

Steve knew it was a pain to clean the lube out from beneath the plating, but sometimes Bucky still couldn't believe that his bionic arm could bring him pleasure and he took every chance to reassure Bucky that it certainly did. He watched Bucky rub his metal fingers together, thick digits shiny with lubricant. Bucky smirked at him all the while, head tipped down so Bucky could look at him from under his lashes, pupils blown, bright blue of his irises a sliver around the deep black. He frowned at Bucky, Bucky taking his sweet time coating his fingers. Snatching the bottle, he squirted slick between his cheeks, fingers finding his entrance and spreading it around the rim.

"Holy fuck," whispered Bucky, collecting Steve's wrists with his right hand and pinning them against Steve's chest. "You fucking do that and _I'll _come."

"Then get on with it already, Buck, _god_."

"You asked for it," answered Bucky, keeping Steve's attention as he slipped the first finger into Steve's asshole. His mouth fell open, Steve groaning and hitching his leg higher over his shoulder, right leg bent, Steve opening himself to his every ministration.

"Two, Bucky, I can handle it," said Steve, leaning up on his elbows and bucking his hips. Bucky rubbed his fingertip over his prostate and he dropped his head back between his shoulders. "_Please_."

Bucky hummed and teased two fingers around Steve's hole, watching Steve's body greedily part around the push of his hand. "I will never get tired of this, Steve, _Jesus_," he whispered, Steve's hips inching higher until his fingers were fully seated inside Steve's body.

"You better not, asshole," said Steve, narrowing his eyes at Bucky, squeezing them tightly closed when Bucky curled his fingers and stroked.

"That's what I thought." Bucky crooked his fingers again, sliding over Steve's prostate with every calculated flex of his hand. Steve moaned and jerked against his hold around Steve's wrists. He grinned and let them go, Steve's hand clutching desperately at the underside of his right knee, his left hand finding the slick hardness of his dick.

"_Bucky_, fuck me _now_."

"Is _that_ what we were going to do? Don't want me to get you off with my fingers?" teased Bucky, laughing at the dark look Steve shot him, tactic completely ruined by the deep flush across his chest and face.

"Your body wishes otherwise," said Steve, glancing down at Bucky's dick, hard and curling toward his firm stomach.

"Could just jerk off all over you after you come, rub my spunk into your skin," said Bucky thoughtfully, stroking over Steve's prostate again to hear him whimper. He spread his fingers as he pulled them out, Steve's body clenching at the loss. The lube was cold against his dick, thick gel spreading easily as he stroked his erection. "Or I'll fuck you like you want," he said, winking and guiding his cock into Steve's ass.

"_Yes,_" hissed Steve, wrapping his legs around Bucky's hips when Bucky pushed in all the way. He let out a slow breath and then threw his arms around Bucky's shoulders, dragging him against his chest and kissing Bucky breathless.

Bucky let out a shaky breath against Steve's throat, hips pressed snug against Steve's ass. Hands planted around Steve's ribs, he slowly rocked, deeper inside Steve and then back, hot drag of Steve's body pulling a low moan from his gut.

"That's _perfect_. Fuck, Bucky…" Steve twined his arms around Bucky's neck, tugging him down and sliding his tongue over Bucky's bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and nipping it with each forward grind of Bucky's hips. He dropped his head back against the pillows and tucked Bucky's face against his throat, Bucky's tongue dragging along his pulse and over the underside of his jaw.

Bucky panted into Steve's neck, Steve thrusting against him in small abortive movements. He unhooked Steve's arms from around his neck and wrapped their fingers together, pinning Steve's wrists to the mattress. Steve moaned and tightened his legs around his waist. He rubbed his metal thumb over the heel of Steve's right hand.

"_Buck_," gasped Steve, folding his fingers in between Bucky's knuckles. He dug his heels into Bucky's ass, silently urging Bucky to deepen his thrusts. Lifting up, he shoved into each roll of Bucky's hips, Bucky's stomach gliding along the underside of his cock as they moved together.

Cursing, Bucky let go of Steve's hands and flattened his palms either side of Steve's head on the mattress, grabbing fistfuls of the comforter. Steve gasped and wound his arms around his ribs, palms hot against the slick wings of his shoulder blades. He settled his weight on his left arm and reached between them for Steve's dick, gritting his teeth when Steve arched and dragged his fingers down his back.

"_Shit_, Steve," groaned Bucky, shiver wracking his spine as Steve fisted a hand in his hair and brought their mouths together. Steve swallowed his moans and writhed under him, hips jerking into the curl of his fingers, heels digging harder into the small of his back.

Steve swore and threw his head back, thighs clenching rhythmically around Bucky's hips. He groaned Bucky's name, felt his impending orgasm simmer under his skin, balls taut, cock twitching in the slick circle of Bucky's fist. "_Bucky¸_ I'm gonna come…" he whispered, catching his bottom lip between his teeth and tugging at Bucky's hair. Bucky caught his gaze and smirked, that small quirk to the corner of his gorgeous mouth, eyes warm as he whispered back 'do it.'

"Fuck! _Fu _-ck," gasped Steve, body bowed as he clutched at Bucky, soft grunts falling free as Bucky jerked him to his release.

"God, that's beautiful," breathed Bucky, eyes flickering over Steve's expression as he shuddered through his orgasm, brow slightly pinched and his mouth open.

Steve rolled his hips and looked up at Bucky, lips curled in a small grin as he tugged Bucky's hair. "C'mon, Bucky, now you," he said, turning toward Bucky's prosthetic and kissing his wrist.

Bucky leant forward and nipped Steve's bottom lip, falling onto his forearms when Steve lurched up and deepened their kiss. He broke away and panted against Steve's chin, grinding into Steve, orgasm teasing the edges of his nerves, shocks of pleasure jolting through him. "Steve. _Steve_," he moaned, thrusting shallowly before pressing close and coming, spilling inside Steve as Steve tangled his fingers in his hair.

Steve let Bucky catch his breath and then leant up and pressed a small kiss to the corner of Bucky's mouth. "That was worth missing the show," he said, laughing when Bucky rolled his eyes.

"You bet your ass it was," answered Bucky, kissing Steve as he pulled out. He splayed out on his stomach next to Steve, head angled so they could look at one another. "We still gonna see everyone for lunch?"

Steve nodded and caught Bucky's left hand, playing with his fingers as Bucky grabbed his phone and let the team know they could get together earlier than originally planned. Bucky tossed the phone onto his chest before curling onto his side and kissing him, hands framing his face, thumbs rubbing over his cheekbones.

They pulled apart and grinned at each other, Bucky's thumb dipping down to rub over his wet bottom lip when—

_Who's strong and brave, here to save the American way?_

Steve's eyes widened and he scrambled for the phone vibrating against his sternum.

_Who vows to fight like a man for what's right night and day?_

"How—when—did _you_—" Bucky caught his gaze and giggled next to him, full on cackling when Steve gently backhanded his chest and yelled, "Bucky!"


End file.
